


Mr. and Mr. Assassin

by precious_panda



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Assassin Neil Josten, BAMF Neil Josten, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mr. and Mrs. Smith inspired, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_panda/pseuds/precious_panda
Summary: Neil and Andrew come across trouble in their jobs.Their jobs? Killing people.The trouble? Each other.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Mr. and Mr. Assassin

Neil sat and waited.

With eyeliner making his eyes impossibly blue. Cheekbones dusted with highlight power. Makeup covering his bruises. Coat hiding his bandages. Knives tucked in sleeves. Gun strapped to his leg.

Neil sat and waited.

Memories of the past 5 years flitting through his mind. Lingering kisses. Warm hugs. Mind-blowing sex. Late night chats. The sheer contentment in the domestic bliss. And now this betrayal.

Neil sat and waited.

For Andrew to come home. Andrew, his husband, the love of his life, the guy who not 6 hours ago, tried to kill him.

Neil sat and waited.

Every passing second his temper grew. Every little sting of pain brought back the painful memory. One moment he was relaxing, minding his own business, about to kill a guy. The next moment, a fucking bazooka was shot at him. By his own fucking husband.

So, Neil sat and waited and seethed. Luckily not for long. Lucky for Andrew, obviously.

Andrew strolled in like for all purposes, this was a usual day. Buying groceries, going to work, shooting your husband, all in the usual to-do list.

Andrew’s face was his usual apathetic mask, but Neil had a Ph.D. in reading Andrew’s micro-expressions. So, when Andrew entered the living room and found his husband sitting in the dark, Neil noticed his eyes widening in surprise and… guilt?

This was the last straw. Neil leaped up from his chair and the pain in his muscles only fuelled his temper. The infamous Wesninski temper Neil had spent his life reining in was unleashed. He stalked towards Andrew and hissed, “Surprise! The building you dropped on me didn’t kill me after all.”

Andrew hid his flinch remarkably well and shrugged. “It _was_ a tiny building.”

With a roar of fury, Nathaniel attacked him.

He swung a hook at Andrew’s jaw. Easily blocked. But it left his left side open. Neil punched viciously. Wincing, Andrew took half a step back. Neil rained down blow after blow at the body he had spent nights worshipping. Neil has always known Andrew was strong, skilled. He had taken comfort in it. This was the first time his impossible strength provoked alarm. Andrew dodged and blocked and gave up ground, yet it sent pain racing down Neil's soar body. Andrew's purely defensive parries further enraged Neil; his attacks got dirtier.

Andrew side-stepped another kick, leaving his beautiful face undefended. Clearly, Andrew thought Neil wouldn’t actually punch him in the face. Just as Neil had thought Andrew wouldn’t actually shoot him with a fucking bazooka. Both were wrong.

Neil's punch had Andrew’s head snapping to the side and so snapped Andrew's patience. His first punch grazed Neil’s jaw. Neil responded with a fist to his gut. Andrew blocked and went for Neil’s nose. He blocked but noticed too late it was feint. Andrew gripped his arm and twisted. Pain rippled through Neil, threatening to double him over. He ignored it and kicked Andrew in the shin. Andrew let go of his hand but hit his shoulder hard enough to unbalance him. Andrew may be stronger, but Neil was faster. Parring Andrew’s attempt to throw him on the ground, Neil slid out his knife. In one graceful move, Neil swung at Andrew’s left. Andrew blocked. Neil flipped the knife to his other hand. Andrew, still too focused on his wrong side, left his gut unguarded. Neil moved to stab the bastard hard. Only to hesitate.

Those few seconds were enough for Andrew to garb his wrist in a move Neil had taught him. Pain shot through Neil’s arm’s and his fingers opened involuntarily. The knife fell with a thud. Andrew grabbed his other hand as well and pushed him against a wall.

"Are you done trying to kill me, now?"

Neil felt Nathan's horrible smile curl on his face. "I didn't try to kill you." If he had, Andrew would be leaking his guts all over their pretty carpet. Or even better, he could have shot him just as he entered, unarmed into their home. 

Andrew's honey-colored eyes bore into Neil’s as he panted, “Neither did I, Neil. I didn’t know it was you.”

“Lair,” spat Neil because Andrew prided himself on his honesty. “It was a M20A1. You can very well see 300m through its scope.”

“Yes, you can. But I could already see the man who tried to shoot me, so I didn’t need to _see_ him.”

“All that ice-cream has rotten your brain.”

“I didn’t have time to focus on who it was when I could already see the silhouette of the assassin who was shooting at me.”

“My bullet was a mile away from you.”

“Incompetent assassin,” Andrew shrugged. Neil snarled and twisted out Andrew's grip. He kicked Andrew’s foot, forcing him to step back, and struck him. Andrew side-stepped, as predicted, and Neil grabbed his arm to pin him against the table.

“I should have put the bullet through your head. Killed you before you tried to kill me.”

“How can you think that I’ll try to kill you?” Andrew looked genuinely hurt.

“Oh! I don't know, because you shot a fucking bazooka at me!”

“Neil, it was an accident. I didn’t know it was you,” repeated Andrew. “I was there to kill Jackson Pacey.” Neil searched his face intently but all it held was raw honesty.

“The Foxhole Network has been trying to off the Moriyama’s Butcher for ages.”

“I was there for Pacey. And Foxhole Network is not invested you in now right now anyway. You think I’ll allow them to actively try to kill my husband?.” Andrew tilted his head up and whispered, “You know I could never kill you. I _didn’t know it was you._ ”

Neil knew Andrew always protected him, as much as he could when Neil worked for the Moriyamas. When the Foxhole Network had tried to convince Natalie Shields to kill him, Andrew had convinced her to give up this work altogether. Neil knew just how much Andrew tried to keep him safe. Just like Neil tried not to let his jobs stray anywhere near Foxhole Network. Killing one’s in-laws is considered rude. In midst of all that blast and shock, he somehow forgot this.

Anyway, if Andrew did want to kill him, it would have been embarrassingly easy. Neil lived with him, slept in his arms, ate the food he made, was literally handcuffed or tied up, totally at his mercy, on several occasions.

Neil was still pretty angry, being shot by a fucking bazooka does that, but Andrew hadn’t tried to kill him. Andrew loved him, and everything would be alright.

“When did you know?” asked Neil.

“I searched the area; you were gone but I found your laptop.”

Neil stiffened. The love he had for Andrew didn’t change the fact that he was an assassin for a rival organization. His laptop in their hands would be catastrophic.

“It was completely burned, no data recoverable,” assured Andrew. “But it had the address of your ‘accountancy’ firm. Enough to figure out that the idiot I shot was my idiot.”

Neil hummed and let his hold relax.

“Why did you shoot me—yes, yes, the ground near my feet?” asked Andrew.

“To get your attention, obviously. I thought it would be clear it was me. It was broad daylight, Andrew. You did know I was gone for a job, and my hair is pretty distinctive. How was I supposed to know that you would make the rookie mistake of shooting before aiming?”

“How was I supposed to know that you would make a rookie mistake of shooting at _me_?” drawled Andrew.

Neil huffed. Andrew used his distraction to push him back towards the wall. Neil allowed him to crowd him against it. He felt the familiar invincible safety when he was held by Andrew’s unyielding arms and let the comfort sweep away all his lingering unease.

“You wouldn’t have seen me until I shot Jackson Pacey, I thought seeing me before all the madness started would be preferable,” murmured Neil.

Andrew knew just as well as Neil did that a surprise when your veins are flooded with adrenaline can make you make a mistake. Of course, doing nothing and letting Andrew kill Pacey was not an option when the Moriyamas kept an unblinking eye on him.

“What were you doing there anyway? Your job was in Denver,” asked Andrew.

“Yeah, it was weird. There was some last-minute change…” Neil’s eyes widen and saw the same gears turning in Andrew’s mind.

“They can not know…” said Neil resolutely, as if enough conviction can turn the statement into truth. Because if the Moriyamas did know that the man their best assassin was married to was the top assassin of their rivals…

If they assigned him to job where his path was to surely cross Andrew's, where he could have killed him easily, even if he didn't the truth about their real jobs would be out in the open, and subsequently, one would kill the other. They would not do this as some crazy plan to eliminate this relationship. Would they? Of course, they would. This was not even the craziest plan Neil had seen that idiot Riko implement. Clearly, they were not aware that the path to a successful marriage is honesty, and Andrew and Neil had a very successful marriage. Not surprising, since they didn’t acknowledge their true jobs without codewords even when alone.

Neil tilted his face down to touch his forehead to Andrew’s. “They know, don’t they? What do we? We cannot keep ignoring this fucked up situation.”

“For the record, I was never in favor of ignoring it.”

“You know I could not try to take out the Moriyamas without putting Jean at risk.” _And without dying myself._

Andrew gently flicked him on the head. “Idiot. Who said anything about doing it alone?”

“No. Andrew, I can not let you involve the Foxhole Network with this. The Moriyamas would crush them. You can’t put your family at risk for me.”

“Shut up. You are my family too.”

Neil smiled and before he could ask Andrew whispered a yes and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. “We are in this together.”

Neil hummed against Andrew’s lips, “Together.”

Neil whined in displeasure when Andrew broke off the kiss just when it started getting heated. “Now that they know, how long do you think they’ll wait before they order you to kill me?”

Oh. A grim picture of the future events formed in Neil’s mind. They would not kill each other. The Moriyamas would directly order Neil to kill Andrew. Neil would not. Disobedience led to death in the Moriyama circle. As good as Neil and Andrew were, they would not stand a chance against the entire Moriyama army. Neither would The Foxhole Network if they decided to help. They both could not survive this.

But…

“As soon as they realize I did not kill you, they'll order me.” said Neil. “And when they do… I need you to kill me.”

Andrew’s eyes narrowed, lips thinned and brows drew in. This was the most expressive Neil had ever seen Andrew’s face, barring when he orgasmed. “What martyr bullshi—"

“No. Don’t be ridiculous.” Neil tried to flick Andrew but his hand was swatted away with unnecessary force. “I’m not asking to actually kill me.”

Andrew’s face became contemplative as he said, “Oh. Faking your death?”

Neil nodded. “This would give us some time. And we could contact my uncle. Foxhole Network, British Syndicate, and the two best assassins ever just might be enough.”

Andrew smirked, “Best assassin ever, huh?”

“I was talking about Kevin. This might convince him to leave the life under Riko's shoe.”

Andrew scowled and tried to move away. Neil stopped him, “Wait. I still haven’t forgiven you for shooting at me with a fucking bazooka, you know.”

Andrew licked his lips, glanced at Neil's and he said, “Hmmm, what can I do to remedy that?”

“Tell me why you had a fucking bazooka in the first place. An M20A1 at that.”

Andrew winced. “Neil, love, I brought that for you. Really.”

“Did you now?”

“Yes. You know bombs aren’t my style. I prefer stealth. That was your birthday gift.”

“Why were you using my birthday gift?”

“That was a trial run. Just making sure it worked perfectly. And not like you weren’t present too.”

Neil was surprised by his own laugh. He draped his hands around Andrew’s neck and pulled him closer. They were in this together. And he was getting a fucking bazooka for his birthday. Nothing could go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.❤  
> Also, I know nothing about guns. Please ignore any technical error if present, or comment it and allow me a chance to rectify my mistake.


End file.
